Flash of Green
by starlinc
Summary: Post "At World's End". A classic Willabeth story, my take on how Will and Elizabeth and their kid get a happily ever after.
1. Shed No Tears

A Willabath story. Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Elizabeth Turner was kneeling on a beach.

She was sad, but she wasn't going to shed any tears. She was going to stay strong, and in ten years, she would see him again. _A decade_, she thought. _Ten years is a decade. A decade until I see Will again._

She walked into the mass of trees. There were hardly any animals(and the ones there were just birds) , on the small islands the Caribbean had such a large quantity of. So it was a rather pleasant shock when a small and scruffy dog wagged it's tail as it timidly approached. Elizabeth was also rather shocked to see that it bore a striking resemblance to the dog who had held the keys to the Port Royal Prison, and had most recently held the keys to the coveted writings of Morgan and Bartholomew; the legendary Pirate's Code.

Of course this automatically reminded her of the Bretheren Court, and their battle with the East India Trading Company, and Davy Jones. This brought her thoughts back to her beloved Will, and the small smile she she had made at seeing the small puppy, was wiped away. _Don't cry_, _s_he thought.

The small dog whined. "Are you having a bad day?" She asked, sympathetic. " Me, too."

She walked through the trees to the beach on the other side of the island. As she walked towards the small boat that the _Pearl_'s crew had lent her so she could get to the said island, the small dog followed her. It jumped into the boat as she rowed back to the awaiting ship.

Jack was waiting impatiently for her at the helm. "We've got to go, love."

"Go? Go where?" If Jack wanted to be impatient with her, she could give it right back to him.

"Brethren Court. Make sure the said bunch of pirates are still. . . alive, as it were. Savvy? Now, no more questions. Just listen." Jack leaned toward her and widened his eyes, which were already quite dramatic looking thanks to the large amounts of kohl. "They are looking towards their King to lead. And please, _don't_ do anything stupid. I know you won't want to stay long, but don't let them see you sneaking out. Wait for the opportune moment."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at him. "I don't think I'm the one who needs lessons on how to behave themselves."

Her expression was so much like the one she had worn around the time they first met that Jack, for an instant, was reminded of back when Elizabeth was a refined member of the high society. He nearly gagged at the thought, and was swept in a moment of appreciation for the Pirate King's much changed life style.

He smiled, his golden tooth glinting at the light that still remained, despite the fact the sun had sunk beyond the horizon.

The scruffy hound Elizabeth had seen in the mop of trees on the island yapped suddenly at Jack's feet. "Hello doggie. Something of yours?"

"No. . . I don't know who's he or she is." Elizabeth picked it up. "Lets take it with us."

* * *

In Shipwreck Cove, the Pirate Lords were silent as they waited for their king to speak. Elizabeth didn't really know what to say, so she took a deep breath, and decided to think like Jack, and go with dramatics and embellishment.

"We now convene the fourth Brethren Court, continued. We are here to celebrate our victory, and acess the lossess, and, most importantly, fill you in on what has happened that has changed a legend that I am sure you are all fimiliar with. As the last is the most pressing, we'll discuss that one first."

Here Elizabeth paused. She swallowed deeply, knowing that she would have to discuss Will at some point.

"Davy Jones is no more."

A round of gasps and loud murmuring went in a wave around the room.

"His heart was stabbed by my husband, William Turner. He is now the captain of the _Dutchman_. That is why the _Dutchman_ helped us. The souls of those who die at sea will be safe in his hands."

She paused and the remaining guard of Sri Sumbajee spoke up for his Lord. "But are we in Calypso's?"

Discussion broke out among the Pirate Lords. Jack, just a little to Elizabeth's right, shifted uncomfortably.

He spoke up. "I think we are. Calypso got what she wanted. Davy Jones returned to her, savvy. She just decided to leave us all by our onesies. That doesn't mean she wants us dead. Necessarily."

Gentleman Jocard shouted, "It's not possible! Of course she wants us dead!"

"Not probable!" Jack smiled in an infuriating way, holding up a dirty finger. "Improbable, not impossible!"

While Jack was distracting them, Elizabeth sneaked outside, reveling in the salty air, especially compared to the stifling room she had just left.

"Oh, Will."

"He'd be here if he could, Lizzie." Jack had also slipped out as the pirates argued amongst themselves. His eyes had sadness in them, for his friends, both the one doomed to ferry the souls of the dead for a decade, and the one who was completely lost even though she was standing in front of him.

"I know. But that doesn't make it any easier. I just thought. . . ." She broke off, gazing at the ocean, dark by now.

"That you'd be married by now? Oh, wait, different occasion." He smiled faintly at his own joke. "I know it isn't any easier, but life goes on, Lizzie. He'd want you to live. Will would want you to live life."

Tears filled up Elizabeth's eyes at Jack's words of wisdom. "Thank you, Jack." She smiled at him.

And true to Elizabeth's promise to herself, despite her watery eyes, not a single tear fell.


	2. Til Death Do Us Apart

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Unfortunately.

Elizabeth leaned against a wooden banister looking out at the Caribbean waters. She nearly cried when a sudden thought came to her.

_It's a good thing we never said "Til death do us apart." But then, death didn't do us apart, did it? No. At first society and propriety tried to keep us apart. Then secrets._

Jack stood next to her, and he could tell that she was thinking. _Uh-oh. Distressed bonnie lass. One I can't use charms on to put in a good mood._ He gulped. Breath.

"Lizzie?"

"Til death do us apart."

Huh? "Yes, a traditional line in the act of marriage." He exaggerated the word marriage, making it sound more like mare-ah-zzssh. But, that was Jack. "But am I correct in saying that you infact, did not have said line."

"Yes." Elizabeth sighed.

"But you and the whelp weren't done apart by death."

"No, I suppose not."

"In a manner of speaking."

"Yes." Silence fell between them.

Barbossa stuck his head out of the room where the Brethren Court was convening. "Your Majesty, Jack, come back in.

Jack widened his eyes at Elizabeth, as if to say "We'll continue this later."

The Pirate Lords looked at her expectantly.

Lord Chevaille exspressed why, "What now?"

Jack cut in. "Now, we celebrate! Bring out the rum! Just hide it from her majesty!" Cheers broke out.

"Jack!" Elizabeth hissed, as the pirates went off to find something to drink. However, Jack could tell she wasn't really mad, as she was hiding a smile behind her hand. _Yes, he got her mind off of it_. Elizabeth was thinking relatively the same thing, except she was also thinking with the additional _"Oh, I hope this doesn't inflate his ego even more!"_

And so the drinks came around, just water for Elizabeth, of course. It was fun, and upbeat, and rather loud.

Things began to get interesting when Mistress Ching began singing some childrens song in Chinese. Then Jack and Mr. Gibbs got into a drinking contest. Then, Captain Teague came in. He and Jack got into a drinking contest, and Jack lost(keep in mind he was already fairly drunk due to challenging Gibbs).

So, eventually, after Jack was done vomiting all the alcohal ou of his system, he and Elizabeth began to talk.

"Lizzie, it's not your fault that he is immortal. Just remember, you are still his wife, as technically death didn't do you apart."

"Yes, but Jack, it is my fault."

"How do you figure?"

"If I hadn't kissed you to keep you on the Pearl, Will and I wouldn't have been fighting, and we would could have worked together to rescue his father in a way that wouldn't have meant he had to become the Dutchman's captain!"

"Lizzie. Yes, it was wrong of you to trick me. But have you forgotten who I am? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. That means I got through it. Now, it wasn't your fault. You need to try some rum, luv. May'be then you wouldn't be so. . . emotional."

"Emotional? Emotional?!" She hated being called emotional, or irrational.

Jack gulped. "Emotional, as in wonderful, a wonderful decision to not have rum." He tried to smooth over.

"Jack!" There was a hint of warning in Elizabeth's voice that clearly said he should not mess with her when she was in the mood she was in.

As Gibbs passed by, also recovered from the drinking contest, he took one look at Elizabeth's fave and said, "I'll hide the rum. Don't worry Captain, I'll watch your back."

"It's me front I'm worried about!"

"Back to the discussion. Lizzie, death didn't do you apart. And love is going to bring him back to you forever. I won't joke. A decade is a long time. But if anyone could last that time apart, it would be you and Will."

Elizabeth's anger with Jack was gone. She smiled at him. Her situation wasn't good. But it most certainly could be worse. He could be gone forever.

A dog yapped at her feet. She wondered, _Who is that dog?_ Jack vocalized Elizabeth's question.

Gibbs was nearby. "Well, see, that is the daughter of Mutt, Captain Teage's dog."

"No, really. The dog does have a resemblance, but it can't be Mutt's dog. Who's it's mother? Where did it really come from?" Gibbs shrugged.

* * *

Will looked around at the crew of the Dutchman.

_Ten years of this? It's only been a few hours! It's not even a day yet!_

He went to the Captains cabin, which now looked much like an ordinary captain's cabin. No giant organ, no eerie green glow, just a cot, a deck, and a small portrait of Elizabeth he'd had in his jacket the day he. . . got this curse. He hadn't died had he? He'd become immortal. And the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. The Ferrier of Souls. It was a good day, too. He'd been married to Elizabeth. That was definetly good.

Suddenly, the water basin in his cabin fell, though the ship hadn't rocked at all. The water spilled out on the floor. Then it rose. Not the floor, the water. It formed a tall figure, with dark skin, and black hair, and a powerful air.

"Tia Dalma-I mean, Calypso."

She smile at him, her teeth no longer broken and dirty. Instead they were white as a sun-bleached sea shell.

"Aye, William Turner."

"Why are you here?"

"I 'ave come to say that you are doing well."

"I appreciate that, but I haven't even been doing this a day."

"Yes. But you are doin' your duty. Dat alone is someting Davy Jones could not do. Would not do. Dis was not your duty to 'ave. You should have been able to be with your young bride. The newly named Elizabeth Turner. A young couple such as yourselves should 'ave been free to be happy and free. Dis curse was not meant for you."

He was shocked to see the Sea Goddess' eyes filled with tears of anger and sympathy. Surely that anger wasn't directed at him?

It wasn't. "Davy Jones should be the one to bear dis curse. If he'd bared it for ten more years, I would have waiting, the souls would be at peace, he would 'ave been free, and so would you. The chest would never 'ave another heart in it again. As it should be."

"Oh." _What else could he say?_

If only there was a way to free him. As if reading his mind, Calypso said, "I can not say if there is a way to lift the curse. Until there is hopefully dis will give you some 'appiness."

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack were talking again about her situation. Jack was getting tired, and knew that she still needed some last words of wisdom.

"Lizzie, I think they should change the expression for you. Instead of 'til death do us apart, the expression should be, 'til the decade is up. Except in your case, it won't be something that marks seperation, it'll be something marking your reunion."

"Thanks Jack."

"Your welcome, Lizzie. Want some Rum?"

"JACK!"


	3. The Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

Will Turner stared in awe at the Sea Goddess, Calypso.

She couldn't lift his curse, at least not yet. But she said there was something to help him. But what? All that would make him feel better would be to see Elizabeth.

Calypso waved her hand, and water spilled in from a port-hole. In the miniature wave was a mirror.

Will felt his stomach sink back down from where it had been in his throat in a wave of disappointment. What use did he have for a mirror? He wasn't vain. The one he wanted to see wasn't himself, it was Elizabeth.

Perhaps Calypso saw his dissapointment, because she all the sudden hastened to explain the mirror's purpose.

"It is like Witty Jack's compass. It allows you to see whatever it is ye want most, rather than pointing de direction."

"Oh!" Will felt releif, and gratitude welling up inside of him.

"It allows ye to see your wife, the beloved Elizabeth." Calypso added. "It is also a measure of how much ye truly care for your Elizabeth."

_As if that was ever in question,_ thought Will. _He'd loved Elizabeth ever since he met her, and for most of that time, such a relationship had been prohibited. A decade? Miserable, but still, that obstacle was child's play considering the one Weatherby Swann's attitude provided regarding his daughter's love._

"Let's see ye try." Will looked into the mirror, focusing all his thoughts on Elizabeth. The mirror continued to show his own reflection. Just as he was ready to give up however, Elizabeth appeared in the mirror. She appeared to be yelling at Jack. Will laughed in amusement when he noticed the broken rum bottles around. Elizabeth hated rum.

"Thank-you," he breathed out. It was all he could manage for a sentence.

Calypso seemed to understand.

"I'll see ye again William Turner."

Rather than the explosion into a thousand crabs that she had done prior to being released from her human bonds, she simply clapped her hands together, and disappeared, leaving the tangy smell of the ocean behind.

Will turned back towards the mirror towatch Elizabeth. She was now standing above Jack as he spluttered, covered in rum from broken bottles. Shepointed to the rail. From what Will could tell, she was implying that he jump. Wondering if he could hear her, he concentrated on remembering what her voice sounded like.

"Jack! If you refuse to clean off, than go for a swim, and the ocean will do the job."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jack yelled childishly.

"King!" Elizabeth said smugly, "Courtesy of you!"

"Don't remind me."

Will thought Elizabeth sounded much like she had a few days before on the sandbar. He was alive then. He sighed and continued to watch.

"Your Majesty." Jack bowed, mockingly. He walked with a obnoxious swagger towards the edge of the Pearl, where there was a break in the balisters. He turned to face her, "Gentlemen," he nodded to Elizabeth,"malady, you will always remember this as the day, you made Jack Sparrow take a-" he tripped and fell backwards towards the ocean, "-baatthh!" he yelled on the way down, before falling with a giant splash into the water.

Elizabeth laughed at the familiar line. She remembereda similar time when he had fallen off Fort Charles. That was the day that Will told her he loved her, and in return, the day that that she had told him she felt the same.

She laughed again, this time in a surge of happiness that always came with thinking about happy time with her and Will.

Jack came up from the water, muttering insults under his breath.

"I love you to Jack."

Will wasn't offended in the least by her statement. He had misjudged Elizabeth once before. He would do all in his power to make sure that he didn't do so again.

"Why did I make you king?" Jack asked her, inspecting his precious hat for damage while climbing back up the Pearl.

"Because you didn't want to be king, and the other pirate lords like Jack the monkey for a fellow pirate lord than the Jack that is you."

Jack winced. He hated that Jack was named after him. It was Barbossa's way of adding insult to injury, after they marooned Jack on an island, the first time. So by subsequent dislike, he hated Jack the monkey. The only thing that un-dead, flee bitten, might-as-well-be-a-rat monkey was good for in his eyes was a bit of pistol practice, to keep his aim sharp.

"So? I'm the reason your King, luv. Show some respect!"

The monkey all the sudden swung on a rope towards Jack's face. Jack screeched and let go of the rope he was climbing, falling back into the sea.

Elizabeth laughed as Jack yelled insults at the poor ball of fuzz.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing against monkeys, I just think that Jack really hates the ball of fuzz, so I wanted to express that. Don't take offense!


	4. Moments to Remember

**Yeah, sorry. Fanfiction? Not my thing anymore. So, I'm wrapping up this story ahead of time, because I want to give my stories endings, but don't really want to write. So this chapter is a wrap up, summary type thing. For the sequel, please refer to Will's Returned. Okay? Good.**

* * *

Will continued to watch Elizabeth through the mirror.

The day she found out she was pregnant, and by extension, Will did, was a moment to remember.

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth emptied her stomach over the side of the ship, miserable. She couldn't keep her food down as of late. And the abuse her stomach was taking was horrendous. She couldn't seem to pin the cause down. It wasn't the food, she didn't drink rum, and she didn't get sea sick._

_Jack held back her hair as another wave of nausea swept Elizabeth up. "Lizzie," he complained, "What is happening?" He chuckled suddenly. "I mean, you're not pregnant."_

_Elizabeth stared at Jack._

_"Wait, you can't be."_

_Elizabeth stared at Jack._

_"No, that day on the beach. . . . But you're not, right?"_

_Elizabeth stared at jack._

_"Oh, bugger."_

_End of Flashback_

And then the day his son was born.

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth held her beautiful baby boy in her arms._

_"Hello William. William James Turner. You are definitely Will's son. His eyes. His ears. My nose, though. You have my nose."_

_End flashback_

And today was the day. He remembered a year back, when he knew he was nine tenths done with his voyage.

_Flashback_

_Calypso placed a hand on Will's shoulder._

_"One year left, and you will be free."_

_"You have done well, William Turner."_

_End Flashback_

He was almost there.

Calypso returned, standing next to him, eyes shining. "She is there. I can see her. Her and your son. Your heart will be back in your chest, and the box at the bottom of the sea, under my care. No innocent will be harmed again. It has been a pleasure William Turner."

He nodded, and turned to face the open sea.

Ten years exactly, had passed.

He smiled as his son and wife's faces appeared, following one bright light.

The Flash of Green.


End file.
